Kingpin (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series)
| voice = Michael Clarke Duncan | other = Spider-Man }} :Kingpin is from the Non MAU series . The man known only as Kingpin is the ruler of a vast and powerful criminal empire. Biography Little is known about the life of Kingpin. Somehow, he became the head of a major criminal organization with vast resources. He became a highly respected individual among criminals. At some point, Kingpin learned of the TX1 super-chip, designed to decrypt the confidential satellite transmissions that drive the world's financial markets. However, the chip was held in a highly secure facility. He realized that the superhero was capable of entering the facility to get the chip. He hired an actor to pretend that he was an agent working for the . The actor told the hero that he needed to steal it for national security. Spider-Man believed the man and succeeded in retrieving the chip and handed it over to the Kingpin who was waiting inside his . Kingpin was talking to his henchmen about how rich they would become from stealing the chip, but Spider-Man found out that he had been tricked. The hero tried to stop them. Kingpin's driver stopped in an alley. Kingpin ordered his men to shoot the webslinger, but Spider-Man easily defeated them. The crime boss activated a high powered laser from his cane, but Spider-Man yanked the cane out of his hand. When he tried to capture him, Kingpin punched him. He activated his laser again and destroyed the limousine as a distraction for the him and his men to escape in the smoke. Later, Kingpin held a meeting with some potential clients, showing them the list of banks that they could rob after installing a satellite uplink to decrypt the financial markets. He assured them that the chip would be ready in twenty-four hours. That night Kingpin and his men were making the final adjustments to the uplink, but were interrupted by Spider-Man. They all tried to attack him and nearly succeed until the real FBI appeared and preceded to place them all under arrest. Kingpin responded by activating gas from his cane and made his escape in his , leaving his henchmen behind. Spider-Man attempted to capture him, but the crime boss tried to shake him off. When Spider-Man finally reached the cockpit, Kingpin tried to attack him with his cane again. The web slinger grabbed it and tossed it down to the street below. While they were fighting, Spider-Man yanked Kingpin out of his seat after he saw the helicopter crashing into a tall tower. Kingpin's weight made it hard for Spider-Man to hold onto him and a large part of the tower broke loose. Spider-Man lost his grip on Kingpin and he fell down to the street below with the broken tower seemingly falling on top of him. Later, Kingpin was found imprisoned under the broken tower, stuck behind a crate and covered in Spider-Man's web angrily trying to get out. He was arrested by the FBI and not seen again. Skills and Abilities Kingpin has no powers and is just a normal human being. However, Kingpin is physically a powerful foe. He hides his true strength by overeating. He is actually quite strong. He is able to handle his own in a fight with a superpowered being like Spider-Man. He has vast resources thanks to his criminal empire. He can acquire just about any resource he wants through his criminal contacts. He also has a cane that can shoot lasers for personal defense. It also launches a gas and projectile weapons. Background Kingpin was voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan, who reprised the role from the live-action ''Daredevil'' film. Duncan was the first to play him as a black man. Ironically, Roscoe Lee Brown of , the previous animated version, was a black actor playing a white character. His weight is played for humor in this series with him enjoying fast food, whereas in other versions his weight hides his massive muscles. In the Comics His real name is Wilson Fisk. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Wilson Fisk (Earth-760207) at Marvel Database *Wilson Fisk (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Category:Villains (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series) Category:Powerless Humans (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series)